And Together We'll Rule
by SynysterLovely
Summary: This is a story that was written just for me so it does not fit the canon story. I just figured I'd share it. After their little hook up, Benny skipped town leaving nothing but a note for the courier. She leaves after not to return for over a year. She decides to surprise Benny at the Tops when she finally makes her way back.


My eyes cracked open in the slightest bit. Memories of the previous night flooded my mind. A smile made its way to my face. Underneath all of the fancy words and the discussions of how wrong it was there was a connection there. I am not 100% certain if he felt it as well, but I damn well did. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe it was my desire for companionship. Wandering the Mojave for years has always been exceedingly lonely. Sure I've made some great friends and found some places to call home someday when I'm too old to wander anymore but I never stay anywhere for long. I've never had a true companion, or even love.

I'd only read stories about love. Some in the pre war books scattered over the wastelands and sometimes in the heartfelt stories written by the residents of the wastes. Most people assume that the most hardened wanderers wouldn't dream about something as soft and mundane as love, but it must just be in human nature.

I curled closer in the sheets, not ready to face the world and my life again. They smelled strongly of him. Of all people this happened with, why did it have to be the man who shot me in the head. I rolled over expecting to find him here with me still. I found nothing but empty mattress. I sat straight up and scanned the room for any sign of him. A piece of paper was sitting on the nightstand. My heart wrenched. He left leaving nothing but a note. I felt disposable.

_Pussycat - _

_Thanks for showing this cat the best hey-hey he's ever-ever! Talk about platinum in the sack, toots! Where'd you learn that 18 karat trick with the heels of your feet? You didn't make my toes curl - they popped off and rolled under the bed!_

_I wish I could stay for another round, but this gent's got places to be, things to do. You showing up has forced my hand, baby! The time to act is now!_

_I won't be around for awhile, but if everything works out right, you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't miss it for all the caps in Vegas._

_Now don't get clingy and try to follow me._

_Ciao,_

_Benny_

I stared at the note utterly confused. It sounded like he stiffed me but at the same time it sounded endearing. I stared at the second to last paragraph. I stroked the note softly and folded it up. It was obvious my time in New Vegas was up. Mr. House could handle without me. I didn't particularly happened one way or the other. I didn't live here. I didn't live anywhere.

I slipped off the bed and slipped back into my combat armor. I felt naked without my weapons, but that would be fixed soon. I held the note in my hand and looked at it again before slipping it in one of the small zippered pockets that were layered on my armor.

I stepped into the bathroom before I headed out. While washing my hands I peered up into the dirty mirror. I touched the shaved parts of my head. Doc had to shave parts of my head to get the bullet out. It was uneven so I had shaved my hair into a mohawk. I stared at myself long and hard. I had a tall purple mohawk and was dressed in full combat armor. I looked like I belonged in the Great Khans more than in New Vegas.

I eyed Benny's razor. Carefully the hair fell off my scalp. The change was astonishing. I looked like I belonged in the NCR now. I looked full on military. At least it would grow back even.

I turned on my heel and headed out the room. The looks I was getting were strange but I ignored them. I stopped at the front desk. Swank was there as usual.

"Hey baby! Here for your weapons I presume," I called.

"Why of course, why else would I be here?"

"Maybe for some conversating?" I just looked at him. He turned and fished my giant pile of weapons out and handed them over.

As I strapped them back into my armor he asked, "Hey, have you seen the Benny anywhere? He seems to have skipped off." I just looked at him. I ignored the pang in my chest.

"No. He disappeared before I was conscious again." Something must have shown because his featured softened just the slightest.

"Don't worry about it. He does that." I nodded and headed out the door. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The dawn of a new day. It seemed only fitting that I left now. The random gamblers stared at me as I walked. It was obvious I did not belong here. I slipped through the gates to the other side of Vegas. The girls outside the Gomorrah were vying for my attention as per usual. I just walked straight past and through the gate into Freeside. The Securitrons watching as per usual. I wandered through the town and opened the gate to the wastes. Dust flew up in my face and a familiar heat made its way over my body.

The wastes were my home, ripe with opportunity and adventure. Everything a wanderer like me wanted or needed. I glanced back at the high rising buildings of the city. The only thing that was left for me here had skipped town. I turned around and stepped back into my home knowing I wouldn't come back for a long time.


End file.
